


Accept My Ring Pop

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barliini, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oaths & Vows, Ring Pops, Through the Years, Tiny Barlian, Tiny Ian x Tiny Barley, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Wilden is a lovable goof, etc - Freeform, love from the start, our server dubbed this tiny ship as:, they've always loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Ian waits longingly for Barley to return,he reminisces about the past. His fondest memories are obviously shared with Barley. How does he put it all in words?
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Accept My Ring Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Another one word challenge! This time, the word is "waiting." I hope you guys like it uwu The events that take place during the movie are mentioned (a lot) and is a pivotal turn of their relationship so HA.

Ian looked at himself in the mirror. He was fancily dressed and he smiled nervously at himself.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. And it all started when they were younger.

~

Ian was about five years old and Barley was eight. Mom had read them a story about a True Love's kiss. Ian already knew what kisses were. Mom and Barley gave it to him all the time on the face. But Mom said the kiss was of one on the lips. Ian was curious about that.

So when Barley was supposedly dead one day, Ian sprang into action.

"I'll save you, bwother!!" He exclaimed, leaning near Barley and pecking him sweetly on the lips. Barley was startled awake and Ian laughed.

"I saved you!" He shouted happily while Barley sat there in confusion. He was pretending to be asleep so Ian could tickle him awake. That kiss was not what he was expecting. 

Ian unintentionally started something that was bound to happen eventually. It was destiny. 

For a while, that's how they greeted each other in private. Simple kisses to the cheek, the forehead, sometimes on the lips.

Whenever Ian was afraid of thunderstorms, Barley knew that kisses were the only way to calm him down. Laurel didn't know what they did, but she loved how openly affectionate they were with each other.

Barley told Ian a few times that Laurel probably wouldn't like that they kissed all the time. Ian knew how to keep a secret though. 

~

Laurel loved telling Ian about her and Wilden's wedding. Ian thought about it a lot. Laurel would also describe how Wilden proposed in the goofiest way imaginable. After four previous attempts which were "normal." 

"So the first time, we were laying on his bed when he asked to shut the lights off. I agreed and when he turned off the light, there was glow in the dark stars spelling out 'Will you marry me?' I laughed and said no." 

"He wasn't surprised I said no because we were only starting to date. The second time was cute too. We went to the beach. I was building a sandcastle with him because he wanted to. I got some seashells, and when I returned, there was a plastic ring on top of the sandcastle's tower. He asked again to marry me. Know what I said?"

"No way!" Ian giggled. Laurel laughed, pulling Ian closer on her lap. 

"The third time, well, I don't know how he managed to pull this off, but he slipped a ring pop candy on my finger while I was sleeping. I usually am a light sleeper! I don't know what he did, but I was just sleeping. I was surprised when I woke up, but said no again." 

"The fourth time, he sent me on a scavenger hunt. At the end, there was a path on a hill with candles lighting the way and at the top of the hill, he had a lute and he started singing me a love song." Laurel sighed dreamily. "I wanted to see what else he was going to do after all that. So I declined again. And he had this mischievous look on his face." 

Laurel smiled at the ceiling of her room, which was covered in glow in the dark stars. She flicked the light off and Ian smiled at it in awe. 

"Wow.." 

She grinned even wider. 

"Your father had the most outrageous idea. We were in the Science center when he signaled some of the employees ahead of time. At his signal, a bunch of butterflies appeared, and he was standing on top of a podium. His voice could be heard to everyone nearby as he asked to marry to me. There was flower petals everywhere and the butterflies were swarming him as he tried to walk closer to me. I was laughing and crying as I finally agreed. He kissed me and the butterflies seemed to fly in circles around us. It was.. Magical."

Ian was sleepy as he leaned against his mom, looking at the stars.

'Magical..' 

~

Ian was inspired to propose to Barley after hearing about his Dad's many attempts. So when Laurel was about to go to the store, she asked what her boys wanted. 

"A ring pop!" Ian said happily. 

"Peanut butter!" Barley said, smiling. 

Time to get everything he needed! 

Ian went to his Mom's room and found the makeup kit. He looked at Laurel's wedding dress, touching the fabric gently. Mom probably wouldn't let him wear it.. But he loved how it felt and looked. Maybe Barley could fit in it. He took the makeup kit instead, excitedly bouncing around, waiting for his Mom to come home. 

Barley hadn't seen Ian this excited since the unicorn documentary and asked what was going on. 

"Can't tell you! It's a secret!" He said, climbing on the couch with the True Love's kiss book. Barley smiled and sat next to Ian, reading the book to him. Ian snuggled against his brother, loving the way he read. 

They had read the story twice when Mom came back. Ian ran to her, stuck the candy in his pocket and ran to his room. Barley didn't know what it was. 

Ian shut the door and locked it, climbing on his chair and got the makeup kit out. He started applying the makeup as best as he could to his face. He also decided to pull on one of Barley's shirts. 

~

Barley was standing outside of Ian's door. "Hey Ian, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing!" 

"You locked your door! Can I come in, please?" Barley pressed his ear against the door and heard the crinkling of a wrapper. There was a soft pause and then Ian opened the door. 

Barley looked at him in shock. Ian was wearing makeup? 

"B Barley, would you marry me?" Ian asked, getting on one knee. He was wearing one of Barley's shirts. It didn't fit him, clearly, but it was endearing to see his shirt drag to the floor. It was like a wedding dress of sorts. 

'He looks more like a bride..' Barley thought as he helped Ian to his feet. 

"Ian, we're brothers. We can't get married." Ian's face fell, and he clutched the ring pop. "W We can't? Why not? I love you." 

Barley bit his lip. How does he explain this? 

"B Because. We just can't." Ian looked heartbroken. "W Well, fine! I'll keep the ring! I don't need a man in my life!" (That line was probably from one of Mom's soap operas.) And Ian was shoving Barley towards the door. 

"Go!" 

Barley was hurt, but left Ian, hearing him cry softly. 

Ian looked at his little checklist, a list that only he could understand. He crumpled it up, tossing it to the floor, still crying. Why did getting rejected hurt so much? 

~

Despite the "rejection," Ian forgave Barley immediately when Laurel helped him make Ian a cake to make it up to him. Laurel was amused by Ian's makeup attempt and helped clean it off his face. 

Barley never wanted to hurt his brother again. So he promised himself he would never hurt his baby brother's feelings again. 

~

A few years later, when Ian was nine and Barley was twelve, the two were watching a movie when Barley placed his arm around Ian and held him close. Ian smiled and cuddled against his side. They stayed like that for the whole movie. Afterwards, they cuddled in Barley's bed, talking about how school was going and whatnot. 

Ian loved hearing about Barley's adventures in class. Most of the stories Barley told him were about history, where the teacher was impressed with his knowledge of magic and the past. Ian was also fascinated in the subject of the past. 

Barley was slowly developing his love for Quests of Yore around this time. 

In school, kids made fun of Ian sometimes and Barley always protected him. Ian loved having his older brother around and his love and appreciation for Barley increased with time. 

~

When Ian was twelve and Barley was fifteen, Laurel slowly got suspicious of them. She watched their interactions closely. Barley told Ian to be careful and Ian said he would be.

"This relationship we're having.. People aren't going to be accepting of it. If Mom knew, then she would probably kick me out."

"Mom wouldn't kick you out. You're only in high school." Ian replied in a manner of fact tone. Barley grinned, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist.

"Wish I was as smart as you." Ian giggled, cuddling happily against Barley.

~

Finally, Ian had reached the age of sixteen, and the two were just as close as ever. Barley didn't want to do anything too sexual with Ian until he was an adult. However, he didn't discourage Ian from sending him good pictures of himself. Naked.

And it was getting harder, no pun intended, to resist Ian. Whether it was a kiss to the neck, touches to his lower back, or heavy makeout sessions, Barley had to fight very hard to hold back. Ironic, considering he told Ian to never hold back.

~

At any rate, it was surprising to find out that Ian was a wizard. Barley walked in Ian's room, wondering what all the ruckus was.

"Hey man. What are you doing in here-Holy tooth of Zadar! How did you-!?"

"I don't know! It just started!" Ian exclaimed, holding the staff tightly.

Things flew around his room, similar to a tornado! The brothers watched in wonder as Dad's shoes appeared along with ugly purple socks. 

"Woah, feet!"

Ian clung to staff. It was getting difficult for Ian to hold the staff in place. He slid back on the carpet, unable to find any leverage.

"Don't worry!" Barley exclaimed, rushing forward. Ian look startled. "I can help!"

"Barley, no!" Ian shouted, tilting the staff away in panic. The gem shattered, causing the brothers to fly back as a result of it. Ian laid on the floor, gasping softly.

Barley picked him up from behind. Ian looked around, confused. They both were breathing heavily. Suddenly, something shuffled in Ian's closet. They looked in the direction, seeing Dad's feet.

"Dad?" Ian asked hopefully, just as the figure stood up. The upper clothes fell away and both the brothers screamed.

"He's just legs!" They shouted in sync. 

"There's no top part! I definitely remember Dad having a top part!" Barley said, clinging to Ian.

"Oh, what did I do!? This is horrible!" Ian looked at the legs, placing his hand where Dad's stomach would've been.

"Hello?" He ventured, and the legs wandered around the room.

"It's really him. Dad! You are in your house!" Barley shouted, just as Dad ran into Ian's desk.

"Ah, he can't hear us!" Ian protested, looking at the legs as it got back up. 

Barley had an idea. He kneeled down and tapped lightly on Dad's foot. 

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, curious as Barley tapped out a familiar rhythm. Dad's foot tapped back, edging a foot forward to rest on top of Barley's fondly. 

Barley lit up. "That's right, Dad. It's me, Barley." Barley placed a hand on his foot affectionately. Ian watched as Dad inched his way closer to Ian's foot. Dad tapped lightly on his foot and pressed his foot against Ian's shoe, almost curious. 

"Yeah, that's Ian." Barley whispered. 

"Hi, Dad." Ian said softly. He placed his hand on Dad's foot, longing to give him a hug. 

~

After hearing Barley's idea of going to the Manticore's Tavern, Ian agreed. 

"Whatever it takes, I am going to meet my dad." Ian said determined. 

"You hear that, Dad? We're going on a quest!" Barley exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ian eagerly. 

~

The Manticore's Tavern sets on fire, Ian uses 'Aloft Elevar' to save Dad, the boys head to Raven's Point on the Expressway, run out of gas, Ian shrinks Barley with 'Magnora Gantuan' by accident (Oh, doesn't that just give off some ideas), they manage to get away from a bunch of angry sprites, had to impersonate Colt with a spell (is Officer Specter a lesbian or just talking about a "girl friend"), argued in front of a restroom stop, danced terribly with Dad, kissed and made up, then headed to the Path of Peril. 

Ian crossed the bottomless pit with 'Bridgrigar Invisia,' almost died, Barley said follow the ravens, got in a high speed chase from the cops and Colt, Barley sacrificed Guinevere because Ian couldn't do 'Voltar Thundasir', they traveled to the last raven, found a piece that said to follow the river, floated on a giant cheeto puff, had a heart to heart about Barley's last memory of Dad, escaped death twice, once from a gelatinous cube, second from the water, and Ian started climbing the ladder. 

"The Phoenix Gem awaits beyond this door! Shall we?" 

"We certainly shall! Dad, we have followed the quest, and it has lead us to our victory!" 

~

Somehow, we pan over to a lover's quarrel. 

"If we're lovers, Barley, we're supposed to inspire each other to change for the better! No matter what I do, you won't change, will you?" Ian said in frustration, tears coming to his eyes.

"That's partially where you're a screw up! I can't believe this! You act like you know what you're doing, but you don't have a clue.. And that's because.. You are a screw up! And now you have screwed up my one chance to have the one thing I never had!"

~

As the boys reunited after Ian came running back with Dad (Share my life with him) and Barley retrieved the Phoenix Gem, Ian kissed Barley quickly, short and desperate, tears running down his face. 

"I am so sorry for what I said.." 

"Ian, I accept your apology, but preform the spell now! The sun is about to set!" Barley said urgently, and Ian nodded, performing the spell quickly. 

"Only once is all we get, grant me this rebirth, till tomorrow's sun has set, one day to walk the earth!"

~

"I'll go distract it!"

"What? No! If you do that, you'll miss Dad."

"It's okay. Say hi to Dad for me."

Ian shook his head. He knew what to do.

"No. You go and say goodbye." He said firmly.

"What?"

Ian walked closer to Barley, looked in his eyes.

"I had someone who looked out for me, someone who pushed me to be more than I ever thought I could be. I never had a dad.. But I always had you."

And before Barley could respond, Ian dashed away to fight the dragon.

~

"What did he say?"

"He said he always thought his wizard name would be Wilden the Whimsical."

"Wow, that's really terrible." Ian laughed.

"I know. He also said he's very proud of the person you grew up to be."

"Well, I owe an awful lot of that to you."

"He kinda said that, too. Oh, and he said to give you this." Barley wrapped his arms around Ian, kissing his lips sweetly. Ian gasped and Barley pulled away with a tender smile. 

"We don't have to worry about our relationship. It's written in the stars." 

~

Ian was twenty when Barley finally proposed. It took a few years because they had to work for it. Barley improved greatly by getting a job at the Manticore's Tavern to provide an income. Ian, on the other hand, considered his brother's feelings above everything else. On the side, he taught magic to other potential users. Both had stable jobs and now had a bright future together. 

As they moved in their apartment, Ian was laying in bed with Barley, reading a book. Barley was nervous and Ian could tell. 

"What's on your mind?" Ian asked, setting his book down and running his fingers through Barley's hair. Barley fumbled with something under the sheets before taking Ian's hand, kissing it sweetly and sliding the ring on his finger. Ian's eyes widened, and tears ran down his face. 

"Iandore, will you marry me?" 

"I was going to ask the same thing, but I didn't have time to get the ring." Ian sniffled, digging around in the drawer nearby for the ring pop. 

Barley's eyes widened. 

"I Is that the same ring pop?" Ian nodded, sniffling and giggling. Barley was laughing and crying too as he gathered Ian in his arms to kiss him. 

"Yes, I will accept your ring pop, dear brother." 

"It's about time." Ian whispered against his lips, smiling as he kissed Barley. 

~

Now, two weeks after their proposals, with Ian teasing Barley about not going all out for proposing like Wilden did, Ian was staring at himself in the mirror. Both had agreed to do the opposite in their vows: Ian would say his vows through memory while Barley had a checklist of what to say. 

Ian straightened his tie, taking a deep breath. As he walked down the aisle with Colt, he smiled as little Kayla walked ahead with the flowers. 

His classmates that he graduated with were there, smiling and giving him thumbs up. 

And he was waiting at the altar, trying to remember his vows when his train of thought derailed entirely.

Barley was in a poofy wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. He had the cutest grin on his face, and he looked so shy and bashful. Ian finally understood why Barley asked him to preform 'Magnora Gantuan' on a mysterious garment a week back. 

It was Laurel's wedding dress. It fit Barley perfectly. 

~

Ian was ready for the vows. He cleared his throat, holding Barley's hands tightly. 

"W Well, I've spent a lot of time thinking about what to say. Your love gives me hope. I used to be so shy and awkward when I was younger, but with Barley always by my side, I found a new way to improve myself. He had always been there for me, making sacrifices and making sure everything went my way. 

"No, not everything went my way, but Barley tried. And I love him for it." Ian shyly looked down at their hands. 

"I tried proposing to him when I was younger. If only he said yes sooner." 

Barley was smiling at Ian, blushing and there were tears running down his face. He encouraged Ian silently and Ian smiled 

"You carried me with you. From the highest of the peaks, to the darkness of the blue. I was just too blind to see. Like a lighthouse in a storm, you always guided me. You're the soul who understands. The scars that made me who I am. You were always there for me, so let me be there for you."

"I choose you. To be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect you and honor you always and in all ways. I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward and Onward, in this world and the next."

Barley knew it was his cue, but he was so emotional. There was sniffles in the crowd. Someone blew their nose loudly. 

Barley hiccuped and calmed down, smoothing a small piece paper on the altar. 

"Ian, there's so many things I want to say to you. The first one was how adorable your proposal was the first time." Ian felt the blush reach his ears. 

"But more importantly, I want to talk about how your love and how it made me a better person. Four years ago on this very day, I got to meet Dad and say goodbye. You were heartbroken prior and something you said always stuck out to me. I'm just going to put my own version here. 

"'Loving someone means improving yourself for the better.' Ian, you may feel guilty about that day, but I will never forget how important you are to me and how I wanted to strive to be a better person for you.

"You put effort into loving me. You are the only one that I want to share my love with. I believe in fate and destiny, and even if we weren't meant to be, I always would've chosen you. Life with you has always been a nonstop quest. 

Any time I got to spend with you is the best time of my life. Love is hard to define, but it's also hard to live without it. Love is what makes life worthwhile. Ian, I want to spend every minute with you.

Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and you dare me to dream more than I ever thought I could have. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soul mate, and my brother."

Everyone was crying at the exchanging of the vows. The elf conducting the meeting had to pull himself together. 

"Remember the lines, Barley." He said and Barley nodded, reciting the same lines as Ian:

"I choose you. To be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect you and honor you always and in all ways. I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward and Onward, in this world and the next."

"Barley Lightfoot, do you take Iandore Lightfoot to be your husband?" 

"I do." 

"And Iandore Lightfoot, do you take Barley Lightfoot to be your husband?" 

"I do." 

"By the power invested in me, you two are now married. You may kiss." 

Barley grinned as Ian removed the veil slowly from his face and kissed him sweetly. The crowd cheered and Ian knew that this was the start of a new adventure. 

Love takes time and Ian didn't mind waiting for Barley. He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, look, a wedding story <3 I have like three other stories to work on so be on the lookout! XD I hope you are all doing well and you enjoyed the story!


End file.
